ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hein
How Hein joined the tourney Hein is one of the members of Howard Connection who is recruited by Billy to participate in the tournament. After the King of Fighters tournament held by Antonov with the Howard Connection beaten once again, Hein went to Zoness which had been decontaminated. Seeing a pink hare named Lucy Hare, Hein sought to bribe her. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his left fingers to his glasses After the announcer calls his name Bows like a gentleman and thrusts his right hand as the camera zooms saying "Let me take care of it please."" Special Moves Rook (Neutral) Hein summons a small gravitational tornado under his opponent. If B is pressed during this, he will follow with Castling, as he will dash through the opponent. Pawn (Side) Hein twirls and thrusts his hand. Bishop (Up) After jumping into the air, Hein comes down dive-kicking. Knight (Down) Hein jumps into his opponent's head, spins on it, then slams the opponent into the ground. Queen (Hyper Smash) Hein announces "Best to run." then dashes to his opponent and if he connects, bombards the opponent with a set of punches and kicks, then swipes his left and right hands on the opponent and launches a gravity bomb to blow his opponent away. Domination (Final Smash) Based on his The King of Fighters XIV Climax Move. Hein holds a ball of gravity saying "This will be over soon." touches the ground with gravitation energy. If the opponent touches it, he/she is pulled down as he/she panics. Hein then walks to the helpless opponent saying "My work is afterall inescapable and undefeated.", then holds his/her head says "Farewell." and slams him/her into the ground hard. Victory Animations #Hein adjusts his tie and fixes his glasses saying "It's no use talking." #Hein dashes and thrusts his left hand saying "It's good night." #hein bows with right arm at his abdomen then says "How about one more game?" On-Screen Appearance Hein walks in and fixes his glasses saying "This will be quickly." Trivia *Hein's rival is Peppy Hare's daughter and an Astrophysics on Fichina, Lucy. *Hein shares his English voice actor with Musashi Miyamoto, Jonin Baki, Eiji Kisaragi, Scolipede, Motonari Mori, Rohan Kishibe, Dimitri "Dima" Maykov, Marcus Black, Johann Faust XIII, Lucifero and Ky Kiske. *Hein shares his French voice actor with Bob Wilson, Whitebeard, Smoker and Cracker Jack. *Hein shares his German voice actor with Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri, Maj. Moxley Sorrel, Full Frontal (in all his Mobile Suits), Urien, Wonrei of the Wonrei and Li-en pair, Gy.Sgt. John Basilone, Shido Fuyuki, Black Panther, Gastrodon, Steve Fox, Pegasus Koga, Chrysaor Krishna, Gama, Beastman, Kars, Tim Jamal, Jiang Wei, Machamp, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau in all his Mobile Suits), Shadow, Juza and Coco. *Hein shares his Arabic voice actor with Faust, Kiyomori Taira, Hanataro Yamada, Kraken Isaac, Typhlosion, Alex, Planetman, Hong Yun-Seong, Tohma Kuki, Crustle, Walrein, Eiji Kisaragi, Greenfist, Sokka, Kim Sue Il, Krook, Hideo Shimazu, Balrog, Birdie, Android 14, Tambourine and General Blue. *Hein shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Pegasus Koga and Electivire. *Despite being of SNK-Playmore origin, had Hein been a guest fighter in Street Fighter V, his aforementioned select pose would have been used. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters